Susumu Takaku
(January 11, 1933-July 22, 2009) was a writer who wrote in various genres and for various shows from the 50s through the 90s. His work in the tokusatsu genre spanned throughout the 1970s, working on Toei's first toku hero of the period, Spectralman, as well as both Inazuman series. His first work in Sentai were 11 episodes of the original Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, as well as an episode of the followup, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. When Toei gained the rights to create properties based on the works of American comic book company Marvel Comics, Takaku was made head writer alongside Shouzou Uehara of the first major collaboration, 1978's Spider-Man. The following year, Takaku and Uehara were head writers for the next of the Toei/Marvel collaborations, Battle Fever J. These two series would come to define Sentai, with BFJ in particular reviving the genre and leading to the successful franchise that would follow. Takaku continued to write in tokusatsu after this, writing for several more Sentai series as well as other series. He wrote the 1980 Kamen Rider film , was the main writer for 1984's Seiun Kamen Machineman, as well as the main writer for two Metal Heroes series, 1987's and 1988's He also was head writer for the influential anime Hyakujuuoh GoLion, which would be brought to the US as part of the animated series Voltron: Defender of the Universe. He would later go on to join other tokusatsu writers in the 1990's as part of Capcom's Flagship subsidiary. Writing credits *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' (1975-77; co-written with Hikaru Arai) **''Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang'' **''Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell'' **''Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery'' **''Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack'' **''Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines'' **''Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park'' **''Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle'' **''Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth'' **''Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar'' *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' (1977; co-written with Hikaru Arai) **''Ep. 11: 13 Jackpots!! Burn! Flames of Friendship'' *''Battle Fever J'' (1979-80; main writer with Shouzou Uehara) **''Ep. 1: Assault!! Run to the Ballpark'' **''Ep. 3: Search for the Spy!'' **''Ep. 5: Robot Big Dogfight'' **''Ep. 7: The House Burns!!'' **''Ep. 9: The Woman from the Land of Ice'' **''Ep. 11: The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping'' **''Ep. 15: Egos' Hellish Cooking'' **''Ep. 19: The World's Strongest Beauty!!'' **''Ep. 23: Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear'' **''Ep. 24: Tears! Diane Falls'' **''Ep. 43: Assassin Jackal'' **''Ep. 48: The Great Thief and the Robber Boy'' *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' (1980) **''Ep. 20: Gorilla Boy's Great Riot **''Ep. 27: Red Beetle Bomb **''Ep. 32: Hell's Great Shooting Battle **''Ep. 42: The Bad Dream That Ate Boys *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan'' (1981) **''Ep. 14: The Day the Earth Surrenders'' *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' (1992) **''Ep. 12: Papa's a Vampire!?'' **''Ep. 16: The Great Sneeze Plot'' **''Ep. 25: The Park Where Demons Dwell'' **''Ep. 35: Ninja Warrior, Boi'' **''Ep. 39: Tears of a Subterranean Beast'' **''Ep. 45: A Jerky Dumb Boy'' *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' (1993) **''Ep. 12: Druunk on Tofu'' **''Ep. 25: The Grouped Opposite Squadron'' **''Ep. 34: A Prickly Maiden Hunt'' *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' (1994-95) **''Ep. 8: The Disguised Cat Shop!!'' **''Ep. 10: The Old Man's Baby-Cry'' **''Ep. 11: Rags are the Best!'' **''Ep. 33: The Perverse Village'' **''Ep. 40: The Heisei Fox Battle'' **''Ep. 47: The 100-Burst Human Fireworks'' *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' (1995) **''Ep. 13: Illusions!! The Dog of the Gods'' **''Ep. 24: The Laughing Nostalgic Man!!'' External links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/高久進 * at the * at the Category:Writers Category:Deceased Sentai Crew